colorlyricsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Be Brave - BIGSTAR
Descripción *'Título:' Be Brave 120px|right *'Artista:' BIGSTAR ft Electroboyz *'Mini-Album:' Hang Out *'Pista:' #1 *'Género:' Dance/Rap. *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 8-Agosto-2013 Video full|center|400 px Rae Hwan, Feeldog,Sung Hak, Jude, Ba Ram, Maboos, 1KYNE, Chakun Romanización Yeah It's so brave mother fuckers Electro, y'all need to be brave Big star, this is how we do BRAVE SOUND BR/Mb Be brave this is the anthem Junbidwaetdamyeon nopi soneul deureo hands up FD/Ck Be brave this is the anthem Uril bogo shipdamyeon everybody stand up Jogeumeun geonbangjieg saljjak geomanhage Cause I'm so brave You know you want it come and follow me You know I rap like a monster and I fuck like a porn star This 8 madi raepeun jakeun seonmul for Big Star Nae raepeun hangsang kill the track bamen hangsang kill the girl Mwodeun hangsang geochimeopshi hwakkeunhage da jukyeojwo Hotter than a sun I'm on a rap marathon Wanju geokjeonghaneun neowan dalla bitch I'm done Yonggamhan nyeoseok that's me Black beanie black t mn geolchyeodo neomchineun ganji Songarak du gae ollyeo V Nan maeil baraetji jigeumdo kkeunhimeopshi Kulmjurime oechyeo jogeum deo Seongi nan neukdaemanyang jingyeokui geoinmanyang Jeoldaero ireon nal mallineun pigonhan jit marajwo Ajikdo moreugo tteodeuneun aedeul ttaemune Nae gibuni machi kkok teong bin yeok gatgeodeun Gwaenhi neutge huhoehaji ma Big Star raneun makchareul nohchiji ma BR/Mb Be brave this is the anthem Junbidwaetdamyeon nopi soneul deureo hands up FD/Ck Be brave this is the anthem Uril bogo shipdamyeon everybody stand up Jogeumeun geonbangjieg saljjak geomanhage Cause I'm so brave You know you want it come and follow me Naro marhajimyeon jagoro jichil jul moreuneun Tujiga jarangigo raep daenseu peopomeonseu Ssak da geunyang naega dapin mom Nun sshitgo chajabwado na gateun aega eopseo Maeilmaeil mokmareudeon aedeureul chokchoki jeoksyeojul nom Moreumyeon jeokeodwo Feel Dog irago Mome haeroun geon jom beoriraedo Eoseo wa ireon aen cheoeumiji Eottae mame deureo geureom da sori jilleojwo Gapjagi feeleul badaseo i beat wie ollatatji Nae flow so tyte hae skinny cheongbaji Ippeunideureun nareul bomyeon ttak dallabuteo punseongkkeom 1KYNE i wasseo bangbang ttweo like a michinnom Nae swag so fresh hae nuga bwado ill Naneun 3 anin 2 anin yeah I am the 1 Super star kki neomchineun rock star Daeche ireon jukineun nomi eodiseo wasseulkka Let me hear ya’ll scream! BR/Mb Be brave this is the anthem Junbidwaetdamyeon nopi soneul deureo hands up FD/Ck Be brave this is the anthem Uril bogo shipdamyeon everybody stand up Jogeumeun geonbangjieg saljjak geomanhage Cause I'm so brave You know you want it come and follow me Nae chimyeongjeokeuro dalkomhan moksorin Suknyeodeurui bulmyeonjeungui wonin I'm sorry Bamsaedorok nanriga na mwol jom aneun aedeuri bangineun nan Mwoga doedo doel nom that's me I'm a fuckin' ill artist Ajikdo nan boyeojul ge neomu manheunde I jeongdo gatgo mwol ssak da dwijipeullae Gwie joheun geon daeul aragajigo Jakku nal bulleo nundeureun tto opagajigo BR/Mb Be brave this is the anthem Junbidwaetdamyeon nopi soneul deureo hands up FD/Ck Be brave this is the anthem Uril bogo shipdamyeon everybody stand up Jogeumeun geonbangjieg saljjak geomanhage Cause I'm so brave You know you want it come and follow me Español Yeah Somos tan valientes hijos de put* Electro, ustedes tienen que ser valientes Bigstar, así es como lo hacemos BRAVE SOUND BR/Mb "Se valiente" es el himno Si estás listo, alza tus manos, pon las manos arriba FD/Ck "Se valiente" es el himno Si quieren vernos, todos pónganse de pie Un poco engreido Un poco arrogante Por que soy tan valiente Sabes que lo quieres, ven y sígueme Tú sabes que yo rapero como un monstruo y Foll* como una estrella porno Este 8 y medio rap es un pequeño regalo para bigstar Mi rap siempre mata la canción Por la noche siempre mato a la chica Sea lo que sea, soy imparable lo hago tan ardiente, yo acabo con todo Más ardiente que el sol, estoy en una maratón de rap Soy diferente a ti que se preocupa por terminar el curso Perr* he terminado Chico valiente, ese soy yo Gorro negro, té negro Es todo lo que uso, pero todavía me veo cool Saqué mis dos dedos formando una V Tenía la esperanza de que todos los días incluso ahora, gritará soin cesar por culpa de mi hambre, pero al igual que un lobo enojado, como un gigante atacando No te canses por tratar de detenerme Por culpa de niños que siguen hablando sin saber nada Me siento como una estación vacía No te arrepentirás más tarde No pierdas el último auto llamado BIGSTAR BR/Mb "Se valiente" es el himno Si estás listo, alza tus manos, pon las manos arriba FD/Ck "Se valiente" es el himno Si quieren vernos, todos pónganse de pie Un poco engreido Un poco arrogante Por que soy tan valiente Sabes que lo quieres, ven y sígueme Si voy a hablar de mi, no sé si me llegaré a cansar Espiritu de lucha es mi orgullo, rap, danza, perfomance Para todo eso, yo soy la respuesta Aún si te lavas los ojos me verás, no hay nadie como yo Soy el chico que mojará a aquellos que tienen sed Si no lo sabes. anótalo, soy Feeldog Dije que botaras esas cosas que son malas para ti Date prisa y ven ¿Nunca has visto un chico como yo? ¿Te gusta lo que ves? si es así, grita más fuerte De pronto siento de que tengo lo principal de este ritmo Mi flow es tan fuerte como los jeans apegados Las chicas bonitas me miran y se pegan a mi como goma 1KYNE está aquí, salten como si estuvieran locos Mi swag es fresh, todos puede ver que soy así y lo seré No soy 3, no soy 2, soy el 1 Un rock star que tiene más talento que un Super star ¿De donde vino este hombre acaba-con-todo? BR/Mb "Se valiente" es el himno Si estás listo, alza tus manos, pon las manos arriba FD/Ck "Se valiente" es el himno Si quieren vernos, todos pónganse de pie Un poco engreido Un poco arrogante Por que soy tan valiente Sabes que lo quieres, ven y sígueme Mi voz, fatalmente dulce Es el origen del insomnio de las damas, lo siento Se vuelven locas durante toda la noche Los chicos que saben de algo, me dan la bienvenida Haga lo que haga, vvoy a tener éxito, ese soy yo Soy un maldito ill artist Todavía tengo mucho que mostrar, entonces ¿Por qué me dices que acabe las cosas solo con esto? Sabes cómo decir lo que es bueno para el odio Y sigues llamando, con altos estándares de ti misma BR/Mb "Se valiente" es el himno Si estás listo, alza tus manos, pon las manos arriba FD/Ck "Se valiente" es el himno Si quieren vernos, todos pónganse de pie Un poco engreido Un poco arrogante Por que soy tan valiente Sabes que lo quieres, ven y sígueme Hangul It's so brave mother fuckers Electro, y'all need to be brave Big star, this is how we do BRAVE SOUND Be brave this is the anthem 준비됐다면 높이 손을 들어 hands up Be brave this is the anthem 우릴 보고 싶다면 everybody stand up 조금은 건방지게 살짝 거만하게 Cause I'm so brave You know you want it come and follow me You know I rap like a monster and I fuck like a porn star This 8마디 랩은 작은 선물 for Big Star 내 랩은 항상 kill the track 밤엔 항상 kill the girl 뭐든 항상 거침없이 화끈하게 다 죽여줘 Hotter than a sun I'm on a rap marathon 완주 걱정하는 너완 달라 bitch I'm done 용감한 녀석 that's me Black beanie black t 만 걸쳐도 넘치는 간지 손가락 두 개 올려 V 난 매일 바랬지 지금도 끊임없이 굶주림에 외쳐 조금 더 성이 난 늑대마냥 진격의 거인마냥 절대로 이런 날 말리는 피곤한 짓 말아줘 아직도 모르고 떠드는 애들 때문에 내 기분이 마치 꼭 텅 빈 역 같거든 괜히 늦게 후회하지 마 Big Star라는 막차를 놓치지 마 Be brave this is the anthem 준비됐다면 높이 손을 들어 hands up Be brave this is the anthem 우릴 보고 싶다면 everybody stand up 조금은 건방지게 살짝 거만하게 Cause I'm so brave You know you want it come and follow me 나로 말하자면 자고로 지칠 줄 모르는 투지가 자랑이고 랩 댄스 퍼포먼스 싹 다 그냥 내가 답인 몸 눈 씻고 찾아봐도 나 같은 애가 없어 매일매일 목마르던 애들을 촉촉이 적셔줄 놈 모르면 적어둬 Feel Dog이라고 몸에 해로운 건 좀 버리래도 어서 와 이런 앤 처음이지 어때 맘에 들어 그럼 다 소리 질러줘 갑자기 feel을 받아서 이 beat 위에 올라탔지 내 flow so tyte해 skinny 청바지 이쁜이들은 나를 보면 딱 달라붙어 풍선껌 1KYNE이 왔어 방방 뛰어 like a 미친놈 내 swag so fresh해 누가 봐도 ill 나는 3 아닌 2 아닌 yeah I am the 1 Super star 끼 넘치는 rock star 대체 이런 죽이는 놈이 어디서 왔을까 Be brave this is the anthem 준비됐다면 높이 손을 들어 hands up Be brave this is the anthem 우릴 보고 싶다면 everybody stand up 조금은 건방지게 살짝 거만하게 Cause I'm so brave You know you want it come and follow me 내 치명적으로 달콤한 목소린 숙녀들의 불면증의 원인 I'm sorry 밤새도록 난리가 나 뭘 좀 아는 애들이 반기는 난 뭐가 되도 될 놈 that's me I'm a fuckin' ill artist 아직도 난 보여줄 게 너무 많은데 이 정도 갖고 뭘 싹 다 뒤집을래 귀에 좋은 건 다들 알아가지고 자꾸 날 불러 눈들은 또 높아가지고 Be brave this is the anthem 준비됐다면 높이 손을 들어 hands up Be brave this is the anthem 우릴 보고 싶다면 everybody stand up 조금은 건방지게 살짝 거만하게 Cause I'm so brave You know you want it come and follow me Datos Categoría:BIGSTAR Categoría:Electroboyz